Three's A Crowd?
by booksfromblueboxes
Summary: AU from 'Hunteri Heroici'. Cas is living with the Winchesters, wanting to hunt like they do. They embark on a case, Cas alongside. Destiel. But are Cas and Dean beginning to be more than just friends, and is something strange happening to Cas that none of them foresaw ? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He stumbled down the street, only stopping to grasp a lamp post and hurl the contents of his stomach into the adjacent hedge. It had been one wild party. He rounded the corner, and stopped outside a terraced house that must have belonged to him. As he fumbled with the latch of the gate, he stopped, catching a dark movement out behind the shed. Blaming the shadow on his drunken state, he lurched down the path, reaching the door, and subsequently for his keys. Yet again, he fumbled, before dropping them completely. He bent down, groped for the keychain, his head reeling as he jerked back to standing position, coming eye to eye with a dark haired, black eyed, smirking woman.

He jumped back, tripping on the mat, and falling flat. The woman opened his door. She took three steps, towering over him, before kneeling by his side…

And plunging her hand into his chest.

* * *

'I think I found something'

The younger brother circled another block of text in that days newspaper. He collected a few other scraps, and glanced between the pile of research on the table to the report displayed on his laptop. He spoke again;

'Man found dead, heart missing-'

'C'mon Sammy, that's gotta be a Werewolf.' The older brother said, striding on through the archway leading to the kitchen. Dean had been spending more and more time in the kitchen of the 'Bat Cave'. Named by Dean, it was almost their home now. It housed extensive rooms, libraries, storage, and, to Dean's delight, a fully equipped kitchen. Balancing three plates in his hands, he arrived at the table. Dean set them down, and rubbed his hands together in an accomplished way. He gestured towards the plates, grinning, a proud look lighting up his face.

'Made you guys burgers.' Dean pushed a plate towards Sam.

'We've had these three times this week, Dean' said Sam.

'These are a different recipe. Not mine. Saw it on TV.'

'You watch cookery shows now?' Sam smiled, with an incredulous laugh.

'What? No man, I mean…' Dean searched for some way to backtrack his statement, then gave up.

'Shut up' He grinned, sliding his own plate towards him. He grabbed the beer sat beside Sam, and took a swig.

'Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, not a Werewolf. According to this, the body had 'Strange marking on the lower abdomen', several teeth missing and one more thing.' Sam rifled through his papers.

'Spill the details, Sammy' Dean leant back on his chair.

'A woman apparently saw the whole thing from a bedroom window. She says that the person that attacked the man was a woman, a woman with 'jet black eyes.''. Sam sighed.

'So Demon then. Awesome. Just what we need right now, another one of those sons of bitches racking up the body count' Dean glanced at the cooling third plate.

'Where's Cas?' Dean asked, referring to the angel who had decided to 'be a hunter' and live with them for the foreseeable future.

'I don't know, I think I saw him go outside' Sam said vaguely, distracted by some new information of his laptop.

'Huh. Weird.' Dean shoved the last of his burger into his mouth, before heading for the door. As he neared the exit, he could hear some kind of mechanical sounds in the distance. Dean stopped for a second, hadn't he seen Cas reading a car manual that morning?

'Son of a bitch' Dean broke into a sprint. If Cas was messing with Baby, Dean needed to get there, and fast.

* * *

_My first fic, hope you guys are liking it so far… If there's anyone reading it here at all… Anyway, there may be some destiel action in the next chapter, I plan to build on it. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_My first fic, as I said... I didn't think people would actually find this, let alone follow it. Thanks folks!:)_

* * *

'Cas? Oh god no' Dean rounded the corner of the garage. He could see Cas's feet protruding from underneath the Impala.

'**_CAS!' _** Dean approached the Angel and grabbed his ankles, yanking him out from under the car. He gripped hold of Cas's beige, engine-stained collar, and held him strongly against the bonnet.

'What the _hell _do you think you're doing?' Dean growled, inches away from Cas's face. He saw a flicker of fear and hurt in the Angel's eyes, and he looked down at his white knuckles. He cursed under his breath.

'Look, I'm sorry man.' Dean released Cas, who was frozen on the spot. 'I shouldn't have got mad like that, I know, but _seriously?' _Dean started inspecting the car franticly, wondering what on earth Cas had been doing, and hoping he hadn't messed with the Impala too much.

'Oh baby, what's he done to you…' Then a thought invaded Dean's mind, Cas hadn't spoken. He turned, and met Cas's eyes, they were swamped with hurt. Dean suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. As of late, any little thing could set Cas off. Cas had been different lately, too eager to please, wanting too much to make things right, to be a hero, after what he'd done in Heaven. He cursed again.

'I… I thought it would be a surprise…' Cas paused, glancing at the car, and then to Dean. 'There's a rattling sound, when you drive, it's very faint of course, I doubt you and Sam would be able to hear it very well… I thought I might fix it, you might… You might notice….' He avoided Dean's eyes, judging by how his friend had reacted, he'd obviously done a terrible wrong. He just hoped Dean could forgive him.

'What? No, Cas' Dean took a step towards the Angel. 'No man, it's cool. I get it. No hard feelings.' Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. Cas's eyes brightened a little, and abruptly pulled Dean into a tight hug. Dean felt disorientated for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Castiel, returning the gesture. He could feel the muscles in Cas's back, hear the thump of his heart, the rise of his chest. He may be an angel, but he was still here, still a person. Dean's heart beat picked up slightly.

'It's the social convention to express feeling of gratitude for close friends by hugging' Cas said. 'Charlie told me'

'Ha, well fine Cas, but you'd better take things Charlie says with a pinch of salt from now on' Dean pried himself from the Angel, almost reluctantly. He walked over to the Impala.

'I don't understand.' Cas squinted.'

'Never mind. Anyway, let's see how you did.' Dean said as he climbed into the car, rubbing his hands as he settled into the comfortably familiar driver's seat. His hands closed round the key, already in the ignition, wishing the engine to start smoothly despite Cas's meddling. He turned the key, and…

The engine started perfectly. Dean's eyebrows rose and he looked at Cas. The maintained eye contact for several seconds, as the engine ran. Dean listened closely, and it sounded almost better than it had been before. Maybe it wasn't meddling after all.

'Wow, I have to say buddy, you did a good job' Dean cut the engine and climbed out of the car to confront Cas. 'Thanks…' Dean started, 'But… Next time, leave it to me, okay? No more mechanics. Just in case.'

'Of course, Dean. But, as my original intention,' Cas's mouth slowly widened into a warm smile. 'Surprise'

Dean's heart melted. He laughed, 'Alright Cas. C'mon, I made you a burger. Plus there's something we want to speak to you about.'

Cas's smile remained, Dean knew fully well that Angels didn't have to eat. But he appreciated the gesture. Something like that had happened a while back, but Cas has collected the ingredients himself, and… Well, he wasn't in a stable state of mind to say the least, considering what he did, the weight he carried. Dean had probably found a new recipe, and wanted Cas's judgement. He glanced back at the car, smiled once more, before following Dean back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Angel, the college dropout, and the ex-blood addict sat at the table. Cas devoured his burger with a little too much enthusiasm. He kept nodding at Dean, who nodded back, knowing Cas was trying to make him feel good about his cooking. _Too right_, Dean though, _I'm a freaking devil in the kitchen._

'So, we got a case. You up for it? Demon.' Dean said once he'd finished eating. 'You're one of us now buddy, if you want to be.' Dean didn't know exactly how he felt about the idea, the last case didn't go entirely according to plan. But Cas would learn, Dean thought. Plus, having the Angel around full-time was a bonus.

''Sure, Dean, what are the circumstances?' Cas's mouth was still full of burger, and his cheeks bulged as he spoke. Sam studied this, and it didn't take long to work out who'd he'd got this habit from. Cas was beginning to get more like Dean each day.

'Some poor bastard's got his heart ripped out, with some crazy mumbo-jumbo carved-'

'-Is the heart ripped out in a literal sense or metaphorical?' Cas interrupted. 'I've noticed you sometimes refer to the heart as a metaphor for the painful sensation that occurs in relation-'

'-It was removed from his freaking body, okay Cas? Just listen, there were some marks carved into his stomach. So, this means monkey suits if we're gonna get a look at the body, do some research, see if we can find out what the heck they mean.' Dean paused, then his faced softened. 'We want you with us Cas.' _We need you. _

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam, and smiled. 'Why would I not want to seize this opportunity? I am a hunter now, after all.' Cas's smile brightened. He was a hunter. He was part of something, part of a family. He had brothers and sisters in heaven, but this, this was different.

'But there are a few things we gotta do first.' Sam said. 'You've gotta blend in a little more, Cas. I know it's hard, but just follow Dean's lead. Don't do anything out of the ordinary. Try and act…' Sam searched for the word, 'Normal.'

'Exactly.' Dean said, smiling slightly. 'Less of the nerd angel on the job.'

'Of course, Dean. I can work on that. When do we leave?'

Sam looked at Dean, and motioned with a nod of his head to one of the many door in the far corner of the hall. Dean nodded. Cas squinted, not fully aware of what was going on.

'Just after we do one thing' Dean said, rising from his chair and headed towards the said door, gesturing for Cas to follow. Cas looked at Sam once more.

'Just follow him, man.'

Cas squinted once more, before hurrying to catch up with Dean.

* * *

**_BANG!_**

'I'm not sure why this is necessary, Dean.' Cas said, as the bullet hit the wall by the target.

**_BANG!_**

'Look, it's just in case you can't use your Angel mojo for some reason. What if we have to go somewhere warded against Angels? You really wanna take that risk?' Dean said.

**_BANG!_**

'Are you worried about me, Dean?' The bullet hit the wall again, this time nearer the target. 'I am a celestial being.'

'We're both worried about you. And this will help in some way, I promise.' Dean narrowed his eyes at the bullet holes littering the space surrounding the man-shaped target on the far wall. 'Dude, I thought you were a soldier?'

'We were not trained using mortal instruments, Dean.'

'You've got to…' Dean started to explain to Cas the correct way to wield a gun. Cas listened intently. 'Now, try again.' Dean continues patiently.

**_BANG!_**

The bullet missed, yet again. Cas dropped his hands. 'I can't do this.' There was a note of humiliation in his voice, and Dean swore he could see the Angels ears turn a faint shade of red. Dean smiled, and crossed the floor, so he was behind Castiel. He hesitated for a moment, then put his hands over the Angel's. He was now wrapped tightly around Castiel, both holding the gun, and the Angel's hands, steady. Cas could feel Dean's breath in his ear, could see Dean's arms stretched out in front of him, feel his course hands over his own. This was nice, Cas thought.

Dean aimed, lining Cas's arms up with his, and whispered in his ear. 'Shoot.'

**_BANG!_**

The bullet hit the target, almost perfectly, in the centre target. Cas could still feel the tingling sensation of Dean's stubble on his neck. It _was_ nice, Cas confirmed.

'I think that'll do.' Dean said, slowly releasing Cas's hands, and the gun, from his grip. He stepped backward, and Cas turned to face him. 'We can get going now. And you're coming in the Impala, stay out of trouble, alright? We don't want you zapping anywhere and not coming back.'

'Like that's ever happened before.' Cas smiled.

Dean laughed. 'Right. C'mon then, don't wanna keep Sammy waiting.'

Cas felt pleased at his correct use of sarcasm, and proceeded to follow his fellow hunter out of the firing range.

* * *

_If you're reading this, you must've read the last two chapters. Thank you! Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think... _


	4. Chapter 4

The Impala roared as the sped down the track, Dean driving, Sam next to him, and Cas in the back seat. The Angel had his hands in his lap, his legs crossed, and a content look on his face as he watched the scenery flow past the window.

'I rather like riding in the Impala. It does, I admit, have a certain 'purr', even if it is,' He made eye contact with Dean via the mirror, 'Incredibly slow.'

'Well, thanks for riding with Winchester Cabs. All cheques payable to…' Dean paused, and shifted in his seat, so to reach his pocket. 'I think we're running low on cash. Fancy hustling some pool when we get there, Sammy?' Dean looked into the rear-view mirror. 'How about you, Cas?'

'I am quite practiced at pool, in fact.' Cas said, revelling in Dean's surprise.

'Seriously? How come?' Dean's eyes went back to the road, but he continued to concentrate on Cas's voice.

Cas stayed quiet for a few seconds. 'Gabriel…' He paused again. 'Was quite skilled at the art of deception, as you know. I'm skilled at cards, also.' He went back to watching the window.

'Ah.' Dean nodded, reluctant to press any further. They drove the rest of the journey in silence.

* * *

'I'd like a room, three singles' Dean stood at the counter of the motel. He fished in his pocket for some cash. Outside, Sam closed the boot of the Impala, and started towards the motel entrance carrying a large duffel bag. Cas was stood by Dean's side, surveying the room.

'I'm afraid we only have one room available for three, one single and double bed.' The receptionist answered, looking bored and somewhat amused at the situation.

'I don't sleep, Dean.' Cas muttered under his breath towards Dean, who reluctantly accepted the fact.

Dean nodded. 'Yeah, that'll be fine.' He shot the receptionist a mean look before slapping the money on the desk and retrieving the room key. Sam arrived at the lobby. 'C'mon.' He started in the direction of the room, Sam now by his side, Cas at their heels. When they arrived at their room, Dean inserted the key into the lock, and Cas spoke up;

'I'll scope the town.' Cas said.

'Wait, Cas-' Dean turned, but the Angel was already gone. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. They stepped inside, and Sam threw the duffel bag on one of the beds.

'So, when Cas gets back, I say we don the suits and head down to the morgue. See what the markings are, check for any other signs. Then we find out what they're for, find and kill the Demon and head back, right?' Sam said, doubt in his voice, making the endeavour sound simple. But these things are easier said than done.

'Right. But man, I've been driving all day, give me half an hour, alright?' Dean crossed the room and collapsed dramatically on the bed. Sam rolled his eyes.

'Whatever. I'm gonna go get some food. Any requests?' Sam asked, already heading for the door.

'Mmmf' Dean spoke into the pillow, his voice muffled.

'What now?' Sam smiled, knowing fully well what dean wanted.

Dean removed his face from the pillow; '_Pie.'. _He stated. 'And if you forget, so help me I'll-'

The door closed, and Sam's footsteps disappeared down the corridor.

'Fine.' Dean flopped back down, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Sorry bout' the short chapter, I hope it hasn't been too boring so far... If, by any miracle you're reading this, thank you again! And review, okay?:)_


	5. Chapter 5

Cas stood in the motel room, as the Winchester slept. He studied Dean's outline, his breathing pattern, the occasional movement in his sleep. Cas knew Dean hated him doing this. But Cas found it peaceful, seeing the Hunter at rest, perfectly still. Dean was a killer, Cas knew. But he had the noblest intentions, Dean was the righteous man. He had a kind, brave soul, Cas knew this too, he could see it in Dean's face. Dean's face, in which the eyelids were flickering…

Dean shifted in his sleep, and Cas panicked slightly, he didn't want Dean to see him here.

* * *

'Cas?' Dean rolled over and rubbed his eyes, groggily scanning the room. It was empty. But, he did hear a shuffling outside the door, then a knock.

'Dean? Are you awake?' Cas's voice could be heard from the other side. Dean waited a few seconds before getting out of bed and crossing the floor, and opening the door. There was Cas, his blue eyes as piercing as ever. Dean smiled. _Nice of him to use the door for once, _He thought.

'Hey, Cas. You find anything?' Dean asked, sitting back down of the bed.

'Nothing of import. I felt it would be wrong to visit the morgue without you, and the rest of the shops were mainly antique or hair cutting facilities. I did find a particularly interesting ornament in the shape of a cat, I took it to the Bat Cave.' Cas sat down on the bed opposite.

'Uhuh. Great, Cas.' Dean studied Cas for a moment. 'Nothing else?' He could sense something about the angel, he wasn't sure what.

'Well, my journey back here wasn't as smooth as I had expected. It was harder. It wasn't as instantaneous as my flights are usually.' Cas's brow furrowed.

'Wind? Air currents? I don't know, gotta be something Cas. Or maybe it's nothing.' Dean hoped, at least.

'Maybe.' Cas scanned the room again. 'Where's Sam?'

'Out getting grub. Maybe even pie, if he doesn't forget. Not gonna hold my breath though.' He remembered all the missed pie-opportunities.

'Ah. I love me some pie' Cas said, smiling. Dean stopped and looked at Cas, returning the smile. Dean studied the angels face. He seemed genuinely happy, with small wrinkles around his eyes which were brilliant blue. _I could get lost in those eyes. _Dean thought, the mentally kicked himself. _Why am I even thinking this? _

Cas was doing his fair share of puzzling, too. It was true, he and Dean did share a profound bond. But there was another feeling, a feeling he wasn't too sure about. He wanted to be with Dean. Just, be there for him, be in the same room as him, just _be with Dean. _It was a strange sensation, which he couldn't quite name, or understand.

The door opened, and Sam strode in, carrying a brown paper bag. He was caught off-guard but the sight of his brother and the Angel sat opposite one another, staring at each other. Dean abruptly got to his feet, and blushed slightly.

'Am I interrupting something?' Sam said sceptically, suppressing a grin.

'No, no. What'd you get? We have pie, right?' Dean seemed a little too enthusiastic, but, what can I say, he really likes pie.

'Yes, Dean, I got the pie.' Sam started unpacking food. 'But eat quickly, be ready to go in twenty minutes'

'I am coming with you, correct?' Cas chimed, still sat on the bed.

'Of course you are, Cas.' Dean said, stuffing his face. 'Come and get some of this pie man, it's freaking delightful'

* * *

_Hello! Short chapters, yes, I'm sorry. And, if you are reading this, REVIEW!:) Thank you:)_

post/32921804277


	6. Chapter 6

'You have to look the part, Cas' Dean said, straightening Cas's tie. He stepped back, admiring his work. He glanced at the Angel's ruffled hair, reached up, and ran a hand through it, parting in to the side. Cas's heartbeat quickened slightly. 'Makes you look professional.' Dean shrugged. His own suit was immaculate, his hair combed. Sam was in the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt.

'Do you still have that ID?' Dean asked.

Cas squinted, and then shook his head. 'It is possible I've misplaced it.' Cas felt slight pang of humiliation.

'How the hell did you…? You know what, never mind.' Dean pulled an ID out of his own jacket. It was complete with Cas's face and a fake name. 'I always make copies.' Dean stepped forward and reached into Cas's jacket, depositing it there. He lingered for a few seconds, feeling the muscle that lay below the thin, cheap shirt. Cas stood perfectly still, savouring the feeling. They were so close. Dean withdrew his hand, but kept the same distance between them. Dean had often gone on about Cas respecting his personal space. There was none of that now.

'Dean…' The Angels voice was low, Dean could feel the roughness of it. Cas looked like he was about to say something. Dean blinked.

And Cas was gone, disappeared into thin air. Dean took a few moments to register the fact, and then turned, cursing under his breath, mentally kicking himself. He brought his hands up to his face, and held them there, rubbing his eyes in a gesture of exasperation. The sound of a tap running brought him back to his senses, and he made his way towards the sound, coming from the adjacent room.

* * *

The two brothers stood in the bathroom. Dean was buttoning up his shirt, Sam straightening his tie, when Cas appeared in the main room. The Winchesters could see him in the reflection and were puzzled by what they saw. Cas appeared, but instead of his usual control and steady posture, he stumbled before regaining his balance.

'Cas? You okay?' Dean turned round, worry etched into his face.

'I'm fine, Dean-' Cas started, before suddenly sitting down, hard, on the bed. He strained his eyes, looking bewildered.

'Cas?' Dean hurried over, putting his hands of the Angel's shoulders. 'Dude? Snap out of it!' He shook Cas, his voice deep and gruff. Cas began to slip from his grip. Their eyes locked, but instead of Cas's blue, piercing eyes Dean had come to know, those that gazed back were clouded and confused. Dean had never seen him like this. And it broke his heart.

'Dean?' The Angel swayed, trying to focus on Dean. He slowly came to, Dean holding him steady the whole time, talking to him, assuring him that everything would be okay. Sam stood in the doorway, vastly concerned, but unsure of what to do. He saw Dean comfort Cas, it reminded Sam of when they were younger, and Sam was ill. Dean would sit by his bed, singing some obscene rock song and managing to make it sound like a lullaby.

Cas slowly rose, to make sure he didn't black out again. He felt fine. Whatever just happened to him, it was over now. But what did happen to him? Cas couldn't get sick, he wasn't able to contract any illness, being an Angel.

'I just had a dizzy spell' Cas said, unsure.

'Angels don't have 'Dizzy spells' dammit!' Dean's voice heightened. 'What the hell is wrong with you? We need to find out, Cas!' He was slowly becoming hysterical.

'Dean, cool it.' Sam tried to stay calm, and rationalize with his brother. 'We'll go to the morgue. And then, when we're researching the marks, we look up Angel sickness too. It'll work out. We'll fix Cas, okay?' His eyes pleaded for his brother to stay calm, despite them both feeling fear for what they would find out, and what was wrong with the bewildered-looking Angel.

* * *

_Late update, but... Thank you for reading, please review! Pleeease!:) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

If the man lying before them was not in fact, dead, he would have looked up to see three smartly dressed, good looking men staring down at him. The Brothers and the Angel had made their way to the morgue a while earlier, and were now studying the body intently.

'So, this is how they found him?' Sam asked the man accompanying them, who was dressed in a long white coat. He was quite old, maybe in his mid 50's, with a soft face. He looked like a trustworthy guy, Sam thought.

'Yeah, quite strange really' The man said, furrowing his brow, like he hadn't yet come to terms with the strange, sadistic marks on the dead man laying before them.

'Yeah, it is...' Sam flipped through a file, complete with detailed photographs of the marks in question. He looked from the photos to body.

'I'll just leave you folks here then. Call me if you need anything' The man said, before turning on his heels and exiting the white, unfriendly room.

'Thanks.' Sam said. Dean and Cas were stood the other side of the table, looking slightly useless. Dean spoke up.

'You ever seen anything like this before, Cas?' Dean enquired.

'No. It's not of Angel origin, nor anything I have ever encountered... And that is strange, considering my age and vast range of knowledge.' Cas said. 'I think you may have to look into it.'

'Great. Awesome.' Dean said, sarcastically, before sighing. 'I'll just call Bobb-'

Dean went silent. 'I'll call Garth. And send him the photos.' He walked strode out of the room, leaving Cas and Sam alone. They both shifted a little, feeling awkward, until Sam broke the silence.

'So, you've never seen anything like this before? That seems unlikely' Sam said.

'I agree, it does. But there must be an explanation. They must mean something.' Cas squinted, and looked towards the door. The conversation Dean was having looked pretty heated, and Cas, having exceptional hearing, could fathom out how the conversation was going. Dean was telling Garth about the Angel's earlier 'Dizzy spell'. Garth didn't seem to know anything about it. The agitated hunter was silent for a while, before thanking Garth, hanging up, and entering the room in which Cas and Sam stood once more.

Dean looked at Cas, with a puzzled expression on his face. Cas looked to Sam, who was fixated on him with the same expression. Cas realized that he had been stood in silence, staring at Dean for several minutes.

'I was uh...' Cas started, before changing the subject swiftly. 'We should talk to that witness. While Sam does research into my eh, condition.' He avoided their eyes. What was wrong with him?

'Yeah. Alright. We'll meet you back at the motel later, Sammy, if it's not over with by then' He said, looking at Cas. 'We'll take the Impala. The library's not too far, right Sammy? Garth's doing some research, it'll be like a long-distance nerdy study group, huh?' Dean joked, but his smile didn't quite make it to his eyes.

* * *

'Well, that was a waste of time' Dean huffed.

The Hunter and the Angel had visited the old woman, not no avail, her memory was 'Not what it used to be'. Dean and Cas had sat at her table for an hour, trying to extract even a little information about what she had saw. Several cups of tea later, they emerged from the house, with no new information. Dean sneezed, and rubbed his eyes.

'I don't think I like Tea.' Cas said.

'You didn't have to drink any, man' Dean replyed, wearily.

'But I thought it was common courtesy to accept beverages from hosts' Cas enquired. Dean shot him a tired look.

'Dude, how many cats did she have?' Dean's face was red, and his eyes glazed. Cas looked amused.

'I like cats. Much simpler than humans. And very loving.' Cas said.

'Whatever, Angel Dolittle' They rounded the corner, and they both stopped and stared at a wall running adjacent with the road. Strange symbols covered it, continuing along the wall and down a side-street. 'Woah man, aren't those the same symbols to the body?' Dean asked.

'Yes. They seem to be leading somewhere' Cas answered, squinting'

'Then lets' take a look' Dean said, pulling out and loading his pistol. They both crossed the street, and disappeared down the alley.

* * *

_REVIEW!:) Many thanks:)_


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sat in the library, his head spinning, with a large array of books spread out over the desk. The building as large, and busy. People sat reading, stood by shelves, stacking books.

He felt safe here. He had always liked libraries, probably from the countless hours spent unearthing facts for his father and brother. The building as also modern, with several floors and access to WiFi. He had searched the net for hours, but still with not much more luck than the books he'd gathered. He was poring through one about talismans, hoping to maybe find reference to, by some miracle, the marks they had found.

Garth hadn't found anything either. Sam had been getting desperate. Cas was becoming weaker, and Sam needed to stop it. If not for Cas, but for Dean as well. He knew what seeing the Angel like this would do to him. But he was getting desperate. He hadn't found a scrap of information, the marks didn't seem to mean anything.

But, he had also looked up the 'Angel sickness' Cas had seemed to developed. He had found an old book of Lore dedicated mainly to Archangels and sentient beings, but hadn't got round to opening in yet. He put his current book down, and dragged the oddly bound Angel text under his nose. He skimmed through it at first, then, a few pages caught his eye. He hastily flicked back through the book, and started reading, his eyebrows slowly raising. Then he grabbed his phone and dialed Dean's number.

* * *

Dean and Cas turned another corner, similar to the last, and Dean stopped to stare at the wall.

'Right. There's more marks. So I guess we follow them this way' Dean started along the wall, but Cas called for him to stop.

'This is getting suspiciously predictable, Dean. And might this be a trap? They're making them very obvious' Cas look doubtful.

'Well, we'll find out when they stop' Dean said impatiently.

'I'm not sure I trust your methods, Dean...' Cas was scanning the wall, nervously. 'I have a bad feeling'

'C'mon, Cas... Follow me. Please.' Dean caught Cas's eye. The Angel shifted a little, before going, reluctantly, with Dean around another corner.

* * *

Sam rose from his seat, the phone held to his ear, and started pacing that section of the library. What he had found had made him anxious, on edge, and Dean needed to know. Cas was in danger.

'C'mon Dean... Pick up... Please...' The signal was unstable, and Sam was having a hard time getting through to his brother. But this was urgent, why did nothing ever go right? He slammed his phone down on the table, cursing. This attracted the attention of several library users, who all frowned in his vague direction. Sam ran his hands through his hair. He marched to the library reception, and spread his hands on the desk.

'I need to use your phone. Now.' Sam said, urgently. The librarian looked stunned, if not slightly scared. He took some deep breaths. 'Please. This is urgent' His eyes softened, and he slipped into what Dean would call the 'puppy dog look'. It seemed to have worked.

'There's one in the back room...' She stuttered. 'Dial 9 before the number'

'Thanks.' He dismissed, before rushing behind the counted and swinging open the door. He closed it behind him, and turned, taking in his whereabouts. He looked around him. Didn't this room seem smaller than it should be?

Sam glanced around. The room was, well... It was empty. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He turned back, to find to his horror, the door was gone. He was stuck in this tiny, wallpapered, door-less room. He pounded on the walls and yelled, but no one seemed to be able to hear him. A feeling of dread washed over him. Where were Dean and Cas? There was no way he could tell them now. He was trapped.

* * *

Dean kicked concrete, and cursed. They had been turning corners for at least ten minutes. Dean pounded his fists on the wall, before running his hands through his hair. Something was definitely not right. Cas looked at Dean, letting him release his anger, before confronting him.

'Dean, this is some sort of spell.' Cas said.

'You don't think I don't know that, Cas? How the hell do we get out?' Dean looked Cas in the eyes, his own becoming increasingly more desperate.

'I can try a counter spell, but...' Cas stopped as Dean's eyes widened with shock, focusing on something that seemed to have appeared over his shoulder. There was someone behind him. He was tall, wearing a black suit, and in his hand, a knife.

'Cas, get down!' Dean yelled, as the attacker swung at the Angel's head. Cas swung round, taking in his attacker's appearance in, and fixating on the knife. Cas grabbed his wrist and twisted, but his opponent was strong. They struggled, but Cas was winning.

Dean reached into his jacket for the Demon Knife, and pulled it out, before hearing the crunch of gravel behind him. Too late. He whipped round, to be greeted by a fist aimed directly at his face. The fist connected, and Dean stumbled back, his head reeling, and felt the weapon being knocked from his grip. Dean shook his head, and through watering eyes saw that he wasn't facing just one attacker. Three suited figures stood before him, and he stepped back, risking a glance over at Cas.

The angel had triumphed, and the knife slipped from the figure's grip, before Cas raised his hand and planted it on his forehead. Dean squinted, expecting a flash of blinding light...

But nothing happened. Cas froze. His eyes widened in fear. The figure grinned, before recovering hooking Cas in the side of the head, hard. He grabbed Cas's collar and punched him again, feeling the weight of the unconscious under his death-like grip. Cas sank to the ground.

'CAS!' Dean yelled before turning round and launching himself in a fit of rage at the advancing figures. He fought, as hard as he could, punches and kicks flying, as the four suited attackers surrounded him. Wherever he hit, there was always another behind him. It as hopeless. He found himself gripped by his arms, and forced to the ground, looking up into the eyes of a dark-haired, smirking woman.

She laughed , before hitting him hard across the face.

'Dean-O. Here we are. How's your angel friend?' She grinned. Dean stared at Cas' unconscious body. He could see the rise and fall of his chest, and felt a pang o relief. But he couldn't move.

She hit him again. 'We're going to need to talk somewhere more private than this, aren't we?' She lashed out once more, Dean reeling with the blows. He could feel blood trickling down his face. He felt himself slipping from consciousness.

'Bite me.' He spat. Before shuddering from one final punch, and slowly drifting out of reality.

* * *

_It's taken me a while to update this, I'm sorry. I hope some of you are still reading... If so, you know, maybe review. No biggie._

_IT'S A VERY BIG BIGGIE_

_Thank you all:)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean came to his senses groggily, dried blood cracking as he opened his eyes and stretched his face muscles. He tested his arms for free movement, all too experienced in waking up with his hands bound. But, Dean found himself on a small, hard bed. He turned his head with difficulty, to find the bed was part of a small, barred cell. This was peculiar, the two sets of bars merged with the corner of a bigger room, much like a police station. Which, Dean thought, must be abandoned or out of use, the room was damp and coated with dust, the bars rusted and decaying.

Cas was lain crumpled in the corner. Dean groaned and rolled off the bed, crawling over to where Cas lay, bloody and defeated. Dean shook the Angel's shoulders.

'Cas? C'mon man, we're in deep shit' Dean started to shake more violently. 'You're the Angel, you have to get us out of here!' Dean grabbed Cas' head and turned it to face him, holding it steady, feeling the dead weight. Just as he began to lose hope, the weight lessened, and the Angel's eyes opened.

'Dean?' Cas murmured, in his usual gruff tone. But all confidence was lost from his voice, he sounded uncertain and afraid.

'What happened back there, man? You have to zap us out of here!' Dean said, desperately. He was relieved Cas had come around, but they had to get out of there. Who knew what their captors had planned? Dean couldn't see Cas hurt again.

'I can't' Cas said. 'I don't know why. I just can't.' Cas' eyes locked with Dean's, welling up slightly, and widened with a look of confusion, resignation and apology. Cas had let Dean down. He couldn't help them. 'I don't have the power. I can't find it' Cas looked right at the Hunter. 'I'm so sorry Dean'

Dean looked right back into the blue circles that were the Angel's eyes, and felt a wave of despair. How could an Angel just lose power like that? Cas was broken. Dean was powerless. He had lost the knife, they were trapped in this cell, with no clear way out. Dean slumped against the bed. Maybe there wasn't a way out this time.

* * *

Sam crouched in the empty room, his head in his hands. What the hell was going on? Sam was freaking out. How long would he be trapped in this place? ho put him here? Sam stood up and tried to think rationally. This might not even be real. To his surprise, when he looked up, an air vent had appeared at the base of one of the walls. Sam glanced around, but it seemed to be the only one. He got closer, examining it, before it sputtered and started to seep an eerie blue smoke.

Sam coughed and quickly backed away, stumbling, and put his sleeve to his face. He coughed again, not able to get much air, moving further away from the vent, until he felt his back hit a wall. He couldn't breathe, his head was swimming, Sam slowly slid down the wall...

Then it was gone. Sam heaved a huge intake of breath, coughing and clutching his chest. He began to breathe steadily again, and straightened up, leaning back against the wall. Sam looked around in confusion, what the hell was that? Who the fuck was messing with him? Sam closed his eyes. He had to find Dean!

'You really do... He's losing power fast. Boohoo.' A voice was inches from his face. It was all too sickeningly familiar. Sam froze.

'Too bad, I kinda liked his style. But then again, Castiel always had liked you stains a little too much' Sam kept his eyes closed. He couldn't look at the owner of the voice. He just couldn't.

'You...' Sam's breath caught in his chest, which was tight and constricted with fear. 'You're not real' Sam clenched his fists. 'You are _not_ real' He tried all too hard to hide the fear in his voice. It wasn't working.

'Who cares? C'mon Sammy, don't act like you didn't miss me' The voice laughed.

Sam forced himself to stay calm. As calm as he could be under the circumstances. He tried to stop himself shaking, and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes.

What smiled back was the face of Nick. The vessel of the one thing Sam feared most.

Lucifer.

* * *

Dean continued to look at Cas. He wanted to hold him, to assure him that everything was all right. He, an Angel of the Lord, who was so powerful, so feared, was lying broken in the corner. Dean couldn't handle that. He manoeuvred himself o he was against the wall, and pulled Cas up into a sitting position next to him. 'We've just gotta wait this out. You'll have your wings back in no time.' Dean lied. Whatever this was, it wasn't going away.

'How do you do it?' Cas said, his voice a whisper.

'Do what?' Dean said.

'Be so... Powerless. So empty.' Cas' voice caught. 'I can't hear them Dean'

'The Angels?' Dean asked, his voice lowered also, talking without jokes or quips, matching Cas' tone.

'It's so _quiet.' _Cas took a sharp intake of breath. He was close to tears.

Dean looked, heartbroken at Cas, he was a mess. Dean couldn't just leave him like this. He put an arm around Cas' shoulder. 'It doesn't have to be' Dean said. He started talking. First about how everything would be alright. How Sam was safe, how he was researching Cas' condition.

Then he started talking about him and Sam as kids, about their father, about Sam's first girlfriend, about their first hunt. He talked about the Impala, he talked about LARPing, about how they met Charlie. He just kept talking. Soon he began to say things he had never told anybody. But he kept going, glancing over at Cas every once in a while, whose eyes were closed. He didn't look as hopeless, as much of a mess. Dean told himself this was a good thing. So, he kept talking, and didn't stop.

* * *

_I'm really, really sorry about not updating in a while. Lots of stuff going on... Erm, well, if any of you forgive me and decide to keep reading, thank you:) I will update regularly from now on. Please review, and um... Thanks:)_


End file.
